1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved, heat insulating, flashing and more particularly to a new and improved heat insulating flashing of the type especially adapted for use in building walls, curtain walls, windows and the like of the type having framing members with a heat insulating thermal barrier between the inner and outer metal elements thereof to minimize heat loss and to minimize or eliminate moisture, condensation or frost from forming on the inner member during periods of cold weather.
The heat insulating flashing of the present invention is especially adapted for use in building curtain wall structures and windows, etc. of the type employing elongated framing elements of the heat insulating type such as those shown in copending U.S. Patent Applications, Ser. Nos. 880,710, filed Feb. 23, 1978 and 007,883 filed Jan. 31, 1979 and 907,305, filed May 18, 1978, which applications are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the advent of energy shortages, it has been increasingly more economical to provide building walls, curtain wall systems, windows and the like with heat insulating thermal barriers between the inside and outside elements for reducing heat transfer between these elements during heating and cooling seasons. In addition to the use of multiple pane type insulating glass and/or insulating type panels having improved heat insulating characteristics, it has also been desirable to provide heat insulating type, structural frame elements for supporting the panels so that heat losses through the entire wall areas are minimized and the problems of moisture condensation or frost formation on the inside members of a building wall structure are eliminated or greatly reduced.
As far as is known, none of the existing heat insulating building wall and window systems proposed or constructed have included a flashing member, which itself is provided with a thermal barrier or heat insulating element therein for reducing heat losses and preventing the formation of condensation or frost on the interior portion of the flashing.